powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocking and Rolling
'Rocking and Rolling '''is the ninth episode of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It is the third episode of the Gold Ranger arc. It features the debut of the Bull Rider Megazord, and Galvanax's upgraded foot soldiers, Basher Bots. Synopsis Levi is excited to be embarking on his world tour, but as mysterious earthquakes start shaking Summer Cove, he's presented with a tough decision. Plot The episode opens up on the Warrior Dome where Cosmo Royale introduces the audience to today's contestant, Stonedozer, and the newest model of Kudabots, the Bashers. Stonedozer brags to the audience that he can destroy all six rangers. Speaking of whom, the six are getting prepared for Levi's Summer Cover concert where he reveals he's going on a three month long world tour. The Rangers are a bit cautious of this as it would mean they would be out a Gold Ranger for so long. Levi assures them he will be able to help, just as Mary, his biggest fan arrives. At the same time, Victor and Monty try to get into the concert and to perform on stage with Levi in Victor's latest popularity scheme. During this time, a powerful earthquake hits, shaking the concert hall. Mick calls, saying the earthquakes are both unnatural, and the epicenter is near the concert hall. The Rangers go off to find them, but Levi must stay behind to prepare for the concert. The Rangers go off to a newly created mine where they see Bashers hauling out a large number of stone and dirt out of the caves. Sarah and Brody infiltrate the mine while the others morph and fight the Bashers, noticing how much more powerful they are to Kudabots. Inside the mine, the duo learn of Stonedozer's plan to collapse the concert hall with an earthquake. Brody tries to call Levi only his show is going on now. The Rangers fend off Stonedozer, just as the concert hall starts to fall apart. Levi manages to morph in time and saves Mary. In doing so, he realizes his place is at the Rangers' side. The six Rangers team up and fight Stonedozer in the quarry, with Levi dealing the killing blow. The audience loves the fight, allowing Stonedozer to be Gigantified. Levi holds his own against the monster using the Bull Rider Megazord. Realizing he needs help, the others summon the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. The two titans team up and take Stonedozer down. At a press conference at the high school that is attended by the Mayor of Summer Cove, Levi reveals he's going to postpone the tour to focus on his studies as a student. At the same time, Victor, wrapped up almost like a mummy, is given an award for bravely saving people, breaking every bone in his body. The Rangers see through this charade easily, knowing he didn't help. Hayley's dog Kody rushes on stage and grabs a loose bandage, revealing an unharmed Victor in his underwear. In humiliation and to avoid the Mayor's anger, Victor rushes off stage quickly with Monty right behind him. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Phil Brown - Stonedozer (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator *Luanne Gordon - Reporter *Stanley Jackson - Tom *Isodora Pontes - Mary Masters *Daniel Sing - Mayor of Summer Cove Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Ninja Clone, Robo Red Zord, Rumble Tusk Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Tornado Mode) (x2), Ninja Clone, Storm (Lightning Mode), Storm (Tornado Slash), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *When Ninja Steel Gold summons the Bull Rider Zord he enters the cockpit, but when he activates Ninja Master Mode he "reenters" it. **Also he feels like he activated the mode for the first time even though he first used it in the previous episode. *Hayley claimed that Levi's concert was about to start even though the sign clearly showed that it wouldn't take place until later that night. This error remained throughout most of the beginning of the episode, as it was referenced over and over. *While spying on the new foot soldiers from a hill, the entrance of the underground mine was light brown in color, had one wooden plank holding up the ceiling, and had something blocking the bottom half of the entrance, but when the rangers attacked the soldiers, and Brody and Sarah ran inside, the design of it changed to being dark brown, having no plank to hold up the ceiling, and nothing was blocking the way of the entrance. **During the shot of Brody and Sarah running in, both characters were oddly placed too close to the right, so Sarah's elbow clipped through the wall as she ran in. This was due to the shot of them running in not being real, as it was a camera manipulation green screen effect, most likely due to them not being able to go into the real one due to shooting reasons. **Also the position of the two guards changed between the close and far shots of them guarding the entrance. *During the earthquake evacuation, Sarah and Preston speak into the microphones. However their voices shouldn't be amplified as they both had a helmet on. Notes * The Ninja StarBurger from Ninninger is used as Levi's camera. * It is revealed that Summer Cove is in California, much like the majority of the cities in previous seasons. * Redbot, Galvanax and Madame Odius don't appear in this episode. * The Kudabots do not appear in this episode with the exception of Cosmo Royale's two Kudabot assistants who bring the Gigantify machine onto the stage. * The Basher Bots are used for the first time in this episode. * Jordi Webber joins the main cast as Levi from this episode onward. *This is the first time since May 12th, 2010 (The day Disney sold their rights to power rangers back to Saban Brands) that the viewership has gone under 1 million viewers (the 9th airing episode earned 0.95 million viewers.) See Also (Bull Rider Zord debut) (Bashers' Debut) (fight footage & story)